robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Category talk:Teams who entered the same series with more than one robot
Team Mousetrap With regards to the recent changes to the Team Mousetrap page, does this mean they too would be eligible for this category? This coming from its creator.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 19:24, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :The only series that could apply to is Extreme, which had Mousetrap 2 and Oblark, and Oblark technically doesn't come from Team Mousetrap. We don't tend to include teams who entered more than one robot into a series of Extreme, and as Oblark isn't strictly Team Mousetrap, I'd say no. Thanks anyway. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:35, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ::That is why I was enquiring.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 22:26, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :::If you read the description for the category, it does actually include Extreme. The issue here is whether we count Oblark as a true part of the team. Christophee (talk) 01:58, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::So it does, my bad. Regardless, Oblark was introduced as, and was part of the Oxfordshire Fire Service Team. After all, that team only shared one member with Team Mousetrap, it's like putting Team Cold Fusion in this category on behalf of Stuart Barnwell being on the Pussycat and Tomahawk teams. Yes, I know Team Cold Fusion is in this category, but I don't have a better example. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 02:09, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::I agree with you on Team Mousetrap. But seeing as Extreme is counted, shouldn't teams like Team Make Robotics and Team Razer be in this category? Christophee (talk) 02:14, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Honestly, I don't agree with involvin teams that entered more than one robot across multiple weight classes. I know it would be a small category, but those are my two cents. If we dlkeep the category as it is, Team Razer, an should it get an article, Team Dantomkia need adding. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 02:26, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I kind of intended this page to only include the teams that entered a particular competition with more than one machine of the same weight class like Katnip and Kitty in the Featherweight competition as well as Team Ming, Team Mouse and Team Torque all entering more than one Heavyweight machine in the main competition. Adding teams that entered different weight categories at the same time would be pushing the boundaries if you ask me.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 10:56, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Based on what you two have said, I think we need to amend the description to make that point clear. I'll do it a bit later unless someone beats me to it. Christophee (talk) 12:29, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::As the creator of this page, I think I should do that.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 14:39, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Being the creator of a page doesn't give you ownership of it. Nevertheless, if you want to make the amendment, then please go ahead. Christophee (talk) 14:32, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::I am not claiming ownership, I just felt it was my responsibility, besides I have hardly done anything lately.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 14:39, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::It's good that you want to help, but once a page has been created, it is not necessarily the responsibility of the user who created it to make necessary edits to it. Obviously there's no reason why you shouldn't do it, but other users have just as much responsibility for it. This wiki is a team effort after all. Christophee (talk) 14:42, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::OK, I get the drift, and somehow I forgot to log in first.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 14:44, December 2, 2012 (UTC)